Birthday Surprise
by Rosetta Starfire Stone
Summary: It's Takuya's Birthday and he has yet to hear from his favorite person. Will Kazuki call him in time or will this be the worst birthday ever? Pairing: Kazuya and slight SaiRui. Tenimyu NEW UPDATES INSIDE


Title: Birthday Surprise

Author: Rosetta Starfire Stone

Pairing: Kazuya slight SaiRui

A/N: First of all, first attempt at this pairing but I just found them to be the most adorable thing ever. Of course since this is technically a pairing I shouldn't be writing, I hope no one tells on me for it.

PS: I blame my current obsession on both Kazuya and AtoJiro on ice flow and YaoiisLove since it's your stories that I have been reading. Although it's not a terrible pair to be obsessed with at the moment. So thank you for this obsession!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these people, obviously, but if I did than Takuya would have never moved out from Kazuki's place. Those two are so married.

Takuya sighed as he flopped down into his couch. Lazily grabbing the magazine on the table in front of him, he casually flipped through the pages not really reading anything but allowing his mind to wander. Today was November 10th, his birthday. Usually the now 24 year old youth would be excited about that but this year he felt a little bummed out. Already he has received calls from his family and co-workers and even some calls from his former Tenimyu cast members called and wished him a happy birthday, and he did enjoy hearing from Aiba-chan after so many years, but for some reason the one person he actually wanted to hear from today has yet to call.

Takuya sighed again as he threw the magazine back onto the table. It's been a while since he last spoke to Kato Kazuki, he wondered how the singer was doing. The two of them got along really well, with only a two year age difference between them, when they worked together on Tenimyu. To Takuya, the older man was the best person to play Atobe and was the only one that actually could get Takuya to really get into character. Even with the different actors after Kazuki left Takuya felt like he was just going through the motions and never really got into his character. Perhaps that is what Jirou felt when he played tennis against anyone besides Atobe.

Or maybe it was because Kazuki was the only one that Takuya felt he could do his best around. When the two lived together during their time with the Tenimyu was considered some of the best times in Takuya's life. The older man was real fun to live with, they shared the same sense of humor and interest and got along so well. He almost wished he never left, but he knew he was over staying his time if he didn't leave after they both graduated from the show. He still got warm fuzzy feelings when he thought about the fact that Kazuki once told an interviewer that his favorite part of coming home was the fact Takuya was there waiting for him with a smile and dinner ready. Takuya complained that his friend made him sound like a housewife but Kazuki merely smiled since they both knew the complaint wasn't all honestly there. He enjoyed the fact he was a welcomed sight, even if the feelings were completely platonic.

Takuya sighed as he decided that this was the worst birthday he has ever had. With a sigh he threw his head back onto the couch and stared aimlessly at the ceiling. He wondered what his friend was doing right now, probably stuck in studio working on another album or something along those lines. That brought a small smile to his face in thought. Suddenly his cell phone gave a loud and sudden right, breaking his thoughts and causing him to jump. Two rings later he was able to jump to his feet and fling himself across the room towards the kitchen where his cell phone was innocently sitting on one of the counters. Grabbing the phone, and falling rather ungracefully to the ground in the process, he flipped it open and hit the accept button without actually checking to see who was calling him.

"Moushi Moushi?" He called out breathlessly on the floor.

"Takuya! Happy Birthday!" The loud and cheerful voice of his friend Ayogia Ruito yelled back into his ear.

"Ah, hello Ruito." Takuya replied, hoping his disappointment didn't show on his face.

"Don't sound all excited to hear from me or anything." Ruito replied, sounding rather deflated from the other's response.

"Gomen, gomen." Takuya called back quickly to his friend. "It's not you, I was um waiting for a different call.

"Ah, I'm guessing Kazuki hasn't called you yet." Ruito commented knowingly.

"I didn't say that!" Takuya replied, sounding rather flushed.

"You don't have to, it's all in your tone of voice." The other replied with a laugh. "I wouldn't worry though, I'm sure he will call you soon."

"Hontou ne?"

"Sure, Kazuki has been known to forget when his own birthday is but he would never forget yours.

"Oh," Takuya felt his face flush all over again. "And why's that?"

"Because your Takuya!" Ruito explained like it was the most obviously thing in the world. And perhaps it really was. "You're special."

"No I'm not." Takuya muttered as he got back to his feet and made his way back to the couch.

"To Kazuki you are, even if you can't see it, everyone else sure as hell did."

"Nani?"

"Oh please, like you never realized the fact that Kazuki was always friendly to you more than anyone else. You guys were always together, on and off stage. Hell, you even lived together!"

"He was being a good friend." Takuya defended quickly. "He would have done the same for anyone else if that was the case."

"Friend right..." Ruito broke off for a second and Takuya could hear the doorbell on the other end ring. "Hold on a second Takuya."

Takuya patiently waited as his friend made his way to open the door. He had no idea what Ruito was talking about. Kazuki and him were just good friends, even best friends, but nothing more. No matter how much the former Jirou actor wished for it. They were still on the level of friendship.

"Takumi!" Ruito's exicted voice broke his thoughts.

"Saitou Takumi?"

"Yeah, one in the same." Ruito replied happily.

"Who are you talking to Ruito?" Takumi's deeper voice carried over the phone.

"It's Takuya! You should wish him a happy birthday. Here, talk to him while I go get some tea started. He's all bummed out because Kazuki hasn't called him yet."

"Ruito! Shut up!" Takuya all but screamed through the phone.

A smooth laugh met his ears indicating that his friend had passed the phone to the other.

"Hello Takumi." He said with a sigh.

"Hello Takuya," The other replied with a soothing and deep purr of a voice. "Happy Birthday."

"Arigato."

"Ruito tells me that Kazuki hasn't called yet."

"Ruito needs to learn to keep his big mouth shut sometimes." Takuya grumbled back angrily.

Takumi laughed again and Takuya felt himself quickly relaxing to the sound. The older man had that ability of calming people even when they worked together on set. He was the only one to calm Ruito down even on his most irritating days.

"Neh, Takumi, why are you at Ruito's anyways?" He asked curiously.

"When am I not here is the question."

"Oh so that's the reason is it, well congrats."

"Thank you, I've asked him to move in with me but he is still digging his heels on that one."  
"I told you, I'm not ready yet!" Ruito's voice called over the phone.

"I know, don't worry, I'm patient. And it's not like my bed is getting any smaller anytime soon so there is no rush." The sly voice called back and Takuya chuckled.

"Takumi!" The clear embarrassment was welcoming to Takuya who seemed to be the one being teased mostly today.

"Well it seems like you two got some things to discuss and all so I'll let you go." Glad to have found a reason to escape the teasing from the two.

"Ah, thank you. oh, and Takuya?"

"Eh?"

"I wouldn't worry about Kazuki if I were you. The baka can easily forget my birthday or even his own but he will never forget yours. You're special to him."

"That's what I said!"

Takuya blushed brightly at this and began to stutter into the phone. "Oh, um, that's nice to hear and all... Um, I'm going to go now."

"Ah, Ja ne then."

"Happy birthday Takuya!"

"Arigato, Ja!"

Takuya hit the end button on his cell before dropping it unceremonially on the couch next to him. He slowly began to laugh as he brought a hand to cover his face. He was happy that his friends had each other but he was also very envious. He really wished he could have a relationship like that with Kazuki. even with both Takumi and Ruito said the same thing, Takuya highly doubted that he was that important to the older male. They didn't have that type of connection that everyone thought. Sighing for what seemed like the hundredth time that night, Takuya rested his head against the back of the couch as he aimlessly stared at his ceiling.

A sudden knock at his door once again broke Takuya's attention from his thoughts. Glancing at the door, then at the clock on his VCR he noted that it was already 11 PM. One more hour of his birthday left. Tempted to ignore the sound and head to bed he was interrupted yet again by a second louder knock at the door. Sighing once again, he seemed to be doing that a lot, he rose from the couch and made his way to the door. Couldn't have the neighbors all mad at him for being a disturbance after all.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." He muttered as he undid the lock. Opening the door a peek he glanced out slightly annoyed into the hallway. "Yes..." He blinked in surprise. "Kazuki!"

The singer who was plaguing his thoughts only a little bit ago stood calmly on the other side of the door. Dressed in a white shirt, dark blue jeans, a leather jacket, and cowboy boots, Kazuki offered the younger male a small smile.

"Hey Takuya." He said in a soft voice. "Happy Birthday."

"T-thanks." Takuya stuttered back in shock.

"Can I come in?" Kazuki asked as he glanced past the youth.

"Oh! Right! Yes, of course!" Takuya jumped back as he opened the door more for his friend.

"Arigato." The other replied gratefully as he stepped inside. "Gomen for making such a late house call, I got held up in the studio."

"No, no, it's alright." Takuya replied with a laugh. "I actually figured that's where you were. Would you like some tea?"

"That would be great." Kazuki replied as he toed off his boots and slipped on the guest slippers that were on the floor.

"I'll boil some water then, make yourself at home."

Takuya quickly made his way to his kitchen where he suddenly dripped the smile on his face. His hands slightly shook from the nerves he was feeling and he chuckled bitterly to himself. Amazing how one person could cause such a reaction from him. Placing the tea pot on the stove the young dancer began to prepare two cups filled with their favorite types of tea. He took a deep breath as he tried to calm his beating heart down.

It's only Kazuki. he kept telling himself. It's only your best friend who has remembered your birthday even after you thought he forgot and has made a personal house call. He's only sitting on your couch in the other room. It's only the person you've been in love with for the last four years.

Takuya groaned at that last thought and buried his hands in his face again. Breath he told himself as he listened to the pot screech. He quickly turned off the stove and poured the hot water into the two cups before returning it to the stove. Picking up the cups he made his way to the living room where his friend and guest were waiting.

The sight that met his eyes was Kazuki stretched out on his couch flipping through the same magazine that Takuya did earlier. The singer had a relaxed look on his face with a small smile and Takuya noted how absolutely comfortable the other looked. It was defiantly something that he wouldn't mind seeing on a daily bases. He shook his head at this, no stop imagining your best friend and crush moving in with you, it's not happening. Smiling what he hoped was a easy smile, he approached his friend.

"Comfortable?"

"You did say make yourself at home. I'm just following directions." Kazuki replied with a smirk as he sat up.

"Here you go." Takuya replied with a smile of his own as he passed the cup over. For a brief moment their fingers touched and the young man smile softened.

"Thanks. So how have you been lately, Takuya?" The singer asked as he took a sip of the tea.

"Busy, but well. Been doing a lot of stage performances as of late."

"You were always the most comfortable on stage. I hope to see some more of your shows in the future." Kazuki said which caused the other to blush lightly. Takuya covered it by taking a deep sip of his tea as he tried to calm down.

"So how have you been then Kazuki. You said you were coming from the studio."

"Yeah we're finishing up the new album Glamorous Beat and I've been messing around with some lyrics for a new song."

"Oh?"

"Mhm, I'm thinking of calling it Libido."

The sip that Takuya was taking at that moment choked in his throat and Kazuki burst out laughing at the younger man's face. Takuya loved that laugh, even if it was at his expense. It was a mix of a high and low laugh that seemed to rumble from deep and always sounded so nice.

"What would you call the other song, Lust?" He asked sarcastically once he was able to breathe again.

"Hmm, Lust, I rather like the sound of that. You know you should help me write a new song like you did for the in Love album." Kazuki replied as he slightly rubbed his chin.

"That was years ago, and I wrote the song Instinctive Love(1). It would be a little odd helping you with the lyrics for something called Libido or Lust don't you think?"

"Perhaps, I just liked working with you like that time. And it wasn't that long ago."

"Sure feels like it." He muttered into his cup.

"True enough, I suppose. Well, shall you give you your gift now?"

"My gift?" He repeated as he perked up slightly.

"For your birthday silly. I still have fifteen minutes before it's officially over you know."

"You didn't have to get me anything Kazuki!" He argued even though his stomach was doing happy flips at the idea.

"I wanted to, besides I think you'll like it. Here" He said as he handed the other a plain white envelop.

Takuya reached over and took the closed envelop from his friend's hand. Their hands touched briefly and Takuya smiled as he felt the slightly calloused fingers from years of playing the guitar. Once he leaned back he flipped the envelop over a couple of times trying to guess what may be inside. Kazuki watched this with amusement before he spoke up.

"You have to open to find out what's inside you know." He said casually as he leaned back.

Takuya childishly stuck out his tongue towards the older and was rewarded with another of Kazuki's laughs. He opened the envelope and pulled out two passes for a hot spring spa that he has heard a lot about in the Kyoto region. He looked over the two passes before raising his eyes towards his suddenly nervous friend.

"What are these?" He asked curiously.

"They are spa tickets to the Dragon's Spa Inn for a week. I already called your manager and got permission for this so don't worry about that."

"There are two."

"Um, yeah, well one is for you of course, and well, um, the other is me." Kazuki suddenly blushed at this and looked away. "I mean, if you don't mind of course. You are more than welcome to bring someone else along if you like."

"NO!" Takuya shouted, surprising both men. "I mean, no, I want to go with you Kazuki."

"Good, because I would rather not imagine you with another person alone for a week.

"Really?" Takuya asked in a light teasing voice. "Because I could always ask Ruito to go with me. He's always wanted to visit one of these spa things."

"Well then there would be two of us that would not be happy if you were alone together." He replied with a smirk.

"I know Takumi would be rather upset that I stole his cute little lover away for a week, but why you?"

The look on Kazuki's face was unreadable for a moment before he got to his feet. Making his way to where the other sat he placed his hands on either side of Takuya's face and leaned in close.

"Because, dear Ta-ku-ya, while I may forget Takumi and Yuu's birthdays at times and even on occasion have been known to forget my own, I could never forget yours."

Takuya blushed as for their third time that night he heard the same line. However, it had for more of an impact coming from Kazuki than the others. He swallowed and cleared his throat to talk.

"Why's that." He all but whispered.

"Because your special to me." Kazuki replied with a soft smile before dipping down to kiss the other on the lips.

The two stayed like that for a moment, Takuya relishing in the feel of the others lips against his own, before Kazuki pulled back to gauge the reaction.

"Good, because your special to me too." He whispered back once he found his voice again.

Kazuki smiled again and kissed the other a second time. Takuya brought his arms around the other's neck and pulled him into a deeper kiss. One that Kazuki seemed more than happy to follow the orders of. In the back of Takuya's mind a single through passed his mind before he blocked everything out except Kazuki and his lips.

"Best Damn Birthday, EVER."

(1) Okay so since someone asked, this may or may not be a true statement. I read somewhere that a Takuya helped out in writing the lyrics and music for this song but I don't know if this is the same Takuya. I think it was since during the time the album came out the two were still living together. And wouldn't it be cute if it was the case.


End file.
